By Mail or Journal
by Saturn-hime
Summary: *B/V* New Chapter! I'm not dead!!!!Ok....Bulma and Vegeta have only ever talked by mail...when they meet, what kinds of sparks will fly?
1. Default Chapter

Ok....um.....I know you'll all be mad at me for starting something new but I couldn't resist since this got stuck n my head.....I think its cute and I'm almost positive it's entirely original. So...here we go....  
  
Title: By Mail or Journal  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Saturn-hime  
Summary: A young Bulma and Vegeta have only met by mail, since one lives on Earth and the other, Vegetasei. What happens when they finally meet? Will sparks fly litterally or figuratively?   
  
Disclaimer: Uh....I don't own anything but a million and one pencils that I will use to rule the world!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough*cough*hack* uh.....  
  
Amie: oh, shut up, freak....  
  
You did inot/i just call me what I think you called me!  
  
Amie: I dunno....it depends on what you think you heard....  
  
I think I'll ignore that comment and get on with the story...  
  
Amie: Ok, you do that *goes back to playing N64*  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A five-year-old boy flew down the hall towards his room. He could not believe what he had just witnessed.....it was embarassing! His parents going at it like....two horney teenagers. Not only that, but it was wrong! He shuddered at the memory and tried to forget it. As he reached his room, he resolved to finish his homework. He sat down at his handsomly carved desk and be gan to write.  
  
Girl,   
  
How stupid do you think this is? Anyway, I don't think you deserve to know who I am so Nyah! My teacher says part of this whole 'pen pal' thing is for two people from different planets to get to know one another and each other's planet's. Oh well....here are the only things I will probably ever tell you about me, so get over it.  
  
Name: Vegeta  
Age: 5 Earth years  
Date of birth: 8.16.32.5(1)  
  
  
-Vegeta  
Saiya-Jin no Ouji  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma was excited, to say the least. She had just recieved her first letter from her pen pal. It didn't matter that he didn't seem as excited as she would have liked. So, shortly after skipping joyously to her room, she started in on her reply.  
  
Hello Mr. Vegeta!  
  
Don't you have a last name? And what is up with you date of birth? It's way messed up. I think that you think way too highly of yourself, Mr. Saiya-Jin no Ouji. Really, a prince....I doubt it...why would you write to someone like me? Where do you live?? You haven't told me and I want to know!! If you don't tell me, I'll scream at you! Here's some stuff about me!  
  
Name: Bulma Briefs!  
Age: 5!  
Date of birth: 8-16-85(2)  
  
  
Yours, Bulma  
  
P.S. Your spelling as atrocious....it took my twelve times to properly read your letter!!!! Stop writing like....a boy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
HIIIIIII! Did you guys like? PLEASE review? I beg of you *eyes shimmer with tears* pwease? *looks at you guys w/ a puppy face* hey, If you want, I'll bribe you!!! Or, you can edit this, since this computer doesn't have spell check...  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Read my other stories!  
  
~Saturn-hime~  
  
(1) This stands for the(in order) month, date, year, and moon. On Vegetasei, there are six moons with five stages each....since he just has a five, it would mean he was born under the first stage of the fifth moon. Do you want me to explain the moons? I will need to explain them to myself anyway, so here it is.  
  
1st moon:  
Name: Junrem  
  
2nd moon:  
Name: Tsugi  
  
3rd moon:  
Name: Mizu  
  
4th moon:  
Name: Jitsu  
  
5th moon:  
Name: Hintry  
  
6th moon  
Name: Orybs  
  
If you were born under the second stage of the third moon you would write it like this 1-3....BUT if you were born under the second stage of the first moon you would write it 1, making it so that if you were born under the first stage of the first moon you would write it 0-1...  
  
Do you get it? I kind of do....and I was the one who made it all up!!! In case you don't get my name for the second moon, Tsugi means 'moon' in Japanese.....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter

Ok, I felt so-------------- special that I had gotten six reviews within twenty-four hours....that was so----------cool.....Ok, I'm going to write more.... This chapter imight/i be the one where the second part of the chapter comes in....  
  
Amie: How do you know? You haven't even writen it yet!!  
  
And? Your point is.....  
  
Amie: That you really don't know what is in this chapter.....  
  
Yeah, so, at least I know where the story is going....you don't! :þ  
  
Amie: Yand?  
  
Well....do you realise that you're supposed to be the evil dictator lady, right?  
  
Amie: Yeah....*grins evilly*  
  
Damn.....I gave her ideas....  
  
Amie: Yup! *writes fuiously*  
  
Oh well....let's get on with the story! (*whispers* Oh, yeah...I've found the first dragonball and the government can't do a damn thing about it!!!)  
  
OoooOOOO....more explanations first!!!  
  
Amie: Oh boy....she'll explain for forever....  
  
Anyways, as I was saying before the evil dictator genie lady person thing so irudely/i interupted, time for some explanations about the days....or would you rather that be left to the end of the chapter? End? Ok, but just in case you don'twanna be confused....it will be there....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2:  
  
Vegeta looked around the classroom. It had been two weeks (in Earth weeks, so as not to confuse y'all with my thinking....) since the stupid, baka teacher gave them that stupid assignment. He had been postponing his last letter as far as he could after the second letter she had sent him. He couldn't believe her first letter, but this one was just wrong...she had insulted him, even though she had complimented him in a way. He was still trying to figure out what she was going on and on about in some parts of the letter. He kept it in a small pocket in his spandex(*drool*.... What? Veggie in spandex (only when he's older, perverts) is very, very hot!! *gets killed by Rachel) so that whenever he had time, he could try to find out it's meaning.  
  
The teacher cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. "I hope you've all brought the most recent letter from your 'pen pal'. If not, you'll fail, so beware *insert evil laughter here*! I think I'll have...Kakarot start." The young boy walked almost shyly up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Um...hi...yeah, sensei gave me a girl *tongue stuck out in disgust at this* from Earth called ChiChi...so, umm here goes...  
  
"Dear Kakarot,  
  
Your name is so cute! It sounds like carrot, which is a type of food on my planet. From what you wrote in your last letter, it seems like you like food-a lot. I find that funny!! So, Kakarot, what are schools like on you planet? Schools here are so------------ boring! They don't push us hard at all! I knew my ABC's when I was 3!!!!!!! How can they!! Well, G2F!!! Bulma iz gonna help me w/ a project I need for class!! Ja ne (Good Bye, in my language!)  
  
Yours, ChiChi!" he said softly, finishing the letter from the young girl awkwardly.  
  
"Very good, Kakarot, did you have your father read that to you until you could memorize it?" teased a boy in the back of the classroom (what, you thought it was Veggie? Never).  
  
"Of course not, Cumbado (A mix between a cucumber and a tomato!). I can read, you know...." he said. Vegeta stared at the spikey-haired boy thoughtfully. From what he had last heard about him, the boy's father was only a third-class, but the boy had shown potential in the strength area, not brains, though. Vegeta hadn't had a chance to spar with the brat, although he had watched his other spars quite closely.   
  
"Next is Prince Vegeta," said the teacher. Vegeta looked at hime like he was crazy, but walked up any way.  
  
"Fine, whatever," he mumbled, preparing to read it.  
  
"Fine, Mr. High and Mighty!!! Be that way! I don't care, you know what!! Be as arrogoant as you want! I don't care! You're just a......... a....jerk!! You're so rude and mean! If I ever find out where you are I'm gonna hurt you! Wait, never mind....I don't care, I'm just ranting because my father grounded me from my lab! Why?!? My life has to be ruined!!!!!! I didn't do anything....except break a couple windows and lamps...I swear it wasn't my fault! Dad shouldn't have done that!!! Oh well, at least I got time to write you again....Ja ne! -Bulma" he finished, glaring at the class, daring them to say anything in response. Some of the other pupils' eyes were filled with mirth. They had never heard anyone speak or write to their prince like that. It was very amusing to hear this.   
  
"Thank you, Prince Vegeta....you may now sit down. May I have Cumbado up here please?" the teacher asked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma sat in class, a bored look on her petite face. The teacher didn't even try to break her out of her reveree(spelling?) since the young girl was far beyond most of the fifth graders in the school. The girl was currently writing something that looked like a letter, probably part the extra assignment that had been assigned to her. The teacher watched as Bulma took a letter out of her pocket and begon to read.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, was only bored because, well, she hadn't expected a reply so soon. Her eyes scanned over the now familiar writing of the young 'prince'. For whatever reason, no matter how harsh the words they traded and how many times each other had threatened to cut off corespondence, they had continued to wrote to each other. This was now her tenth letter to him, his eleventh would be next, but what kind of friendship would this be if she didn't know where he lived? Her friend ChiChi even knew where her pen pal lived. ChiChi had come to the school abot two months into the school year and the two had become fast friends. They both had very advanced brains for five-year-olds. So, when the teacher had asked them if they'd like another project, they'd immediately agreed. So, now, she was in the midst of writing the letter to this boy who, although he seemed to want nothing to do with her, had patiently kept writing.   
  
When the school bell rang, ChiChi and Bulma walked calmly out after the rest of the students had already left. "Well, see you tomorrow, ChiChi," said Bulma, a huge grin on her face, as she got into the car provided by her father's business, Capsule Corporation.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
How did you like that? I know, I know.... short, right? Don't hurt me....I don't want to die!!! I think the next chapter will be six years later....ok, too long, maybe...three years? I promise the next chapter will have the journal part in it!! It will only work for Bulma, though because the 'All-mighty Prince of all Saiya-Jins' is too concieted to ever keep a journal....^^ *grins*  
  
Vegeta: Damn strait, onna  
  
Since when do you get to be in my author's notes?!  
  
R-chan: Since I got to be in them!  
  
Gr.....I have to explain the days on Vegetasei and you're just taking up space!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R-chan: Your point is?  
  
:þ  
  
Ok, anyways, enough of that.... here is my explanation that was promised at the begining of the story....  
  
A day on Vegetasei (I *refuse* to call it 'Vegeta' like Raditz does in the dubbed version [which I saw for the first time today, thank you very much!]) is a lot like a day on Earth, with, like, an hour more added on to it. A month on Vegetasei is almost two months on Earth (think February and April). There are 15 months in one year on Vegetasei. There is no daylight savings time, all months have the same amount of days, although some days are longer than others. There are absolutely no exceptions to the months.   
  
There are 25 hours in one day on Vegetasei except for on the 13, 23, 33, and 43 and 53, when they have 24 hours.  
  
Remember:  
  
30+28=58  
  
Do you get it? Thanks for reading, please review!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Vega: *grins* thanks for the compliment! Here you are, in the story!!  
  
Saiyan 


	3. Default Chapter

Ok.....I swear, I'm a ditz....I was going to finish that last chapter and just uploaded it...am I stupid or what?  
  
Amie:I think it's the 'or what'  
  
Shut up!!!  
  
Amie: What r u gonna do about it?  
  
*grins* this *smacks Amie over the head w/ a frying pan*  
  
Amie: X_X  
  
*grins* ok, maybe she won't wake up till the end of the chapter or the beginning of the next one!!!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I am eating purple M&M's, does that give you a hint?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 3:  
  
~Three years later~  
  
A small eight-year-old plopped down on her bed after a rigorous day at the lab. She had long since abandoned going to school, promising to study at least an hour a day and send in any tests that were given to her by her father. Her father, being her father, had 'accidentally' misplaced any tests he was supposed to administer. In fact, it had been almost three years since she had left that awful school. She grabbed a small, black book from under her mattress. For whatever reason, her little 'pen pal' had sent this to her on her seventh birthday and she had been writing in it ever since (I just took a shower and I am freezing!). She opened up to the last page she had written in and began to write.  
  
05-07-2093(1)  
  
B(2),  
  
I remember starting out my last entry with 'oh joy, my life has come to an end' or something to that extremme. Actually, I was exagerating. I was just in a very bad mood! Almost three months till my B-day! At the bottom of this entry, I'm going to paste the last letter I recieved from Veggie...he keeps telling me not to call him that! What else am I supposed to call him? I refuse to call him Saiya-Jin no Ouji or anything to that extent. Papa's gonna be mad at me if he finds me up this late...Ja!  
~B-chan(3)  
  
Bulma stuffed the book under her matress as it had been and fell into a deep sleep. She had forgotten, for the moment, to put Vegeta's latest letter, as the last many had been, at the bottom of the page. She was actually proud of the spelling improvements he had made over the nearly four years she had known him. Especially now that he was no longer in school. He refused to tell her more than that, but she did know that he was no longer in school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The eight-year-old prince slammed through the halls of the palace. Many of the guards knew not to get in his way when he was like this, at least most did. "Hey, Prince Vegeta!!" yelled a boy about his age with wild black hair. "You wanna spar?"  
  
"Shove off, Kakarot," he said nastily. Kakarot seemed to think for a moment before shoving Prince Vegeta off of the bridge they were currently on.  
  
"WHAT THe HeLl kakarot?!?!" he yelled, floating down the steep drop.  
  
"You told me to shove off!" he yelled back, jumping off and landing softly next to him.  
  
"That's it, Kakarot, we are sparing in five minutes 12-5(4)!" he growled.  
  
"Yes! Yahoo! This will be great! You won't regret it!!" cheered Kakarot, jumping up and to his room to get ready within the ive minutes alloted.  
  
"I better not friggen regret it, idiot," Vegeta muttered, walking to the training room that he had selected, thinking over almost everything. This Kakarot person was annoying. About three years ago, he had first spared with him. He had underestimated the third-class and was terribly beaten. Ever since that day, even though he would never admit it, he kind of looked up to the boy, but he was always deathly proud. He would spar with the weakling third-class whenever he could, trying to best him in whatever way he could. The truth was, Kakarot was the only one who had ever challenged him when they fought. The idiot was also the only one that ever coaxed him to use his full power and not be hurt--too badly.  
  
As he arrived at training room 12-5, he was already forming his next letter to that baka in his head. To his surprise, Kakarot was nowhere in sight. Oh well, might as well warm up for a second.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Freeza was a tyrant. He conquered planets all over the universe, piliging and plundering. He wouldn't stop for anything. He was a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it. He was currently observing the small, orange planet of Vegetasei. They were a race of blood-thirsty monkeys who, if they didn't know what was good for them, would eventually kill each other off.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Hihi! Have you been wondering when I was going to get this out? I have been, too! Hehehe...I kinde broke my computer and so I have to get on the computers at the library. I'm trying to type up a bunch of chapters of a couple of different stories so my trip will be worthwhile. If you haven't checked it out and you like Cardcaptors, go read Senior Year Romance (and Heartache) by anime-luver (lover?) She's one of my friends, and i didn't know she could write!  
  
Our concert for band is tomorrow at 7:00 at the high school. Anyone want to come? We're playing last, of course....::sigh:: We're playing a song from Jarasic Park. Listen to the credits on the first Jarasic Park movie and that's basically what it sounds like. We're pretty good at it, if I do say so myself!  
  
*Tell me why   
The cot is in the front yard  
And I'm  
Sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night  
But you're gone...*  
  
(1) That's the date!  
  
(2) After a few days, Bulma decided to name her diary. 'B' is short for 'book'  
  
(3) She calls herself B-chan, what can I say? 


	4. Default Chapter

Um....hi you guys! I'm really sorry about this, but I swear I'm trying to fix my computer! I might have been the one who downloaded something that, like, killed it, but I'm really sorry! The computers at the library don't have disk drives either, so I'm going mad! Any ways...three days of school left for me and then I'll be good as gold! I'll also write more!   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
By Mail or Journal  
Chapter 4:  
  
~Two years later~  
  
Girl,  
  
How many times do I have to tell you that I will not answer the question of where I live, for that is of no importance. All you need to know is that I am not from your planet and therefore much stronger. The gravity is ten times as much as that of your pathetic planet. Do not think that I have forgotten your so called 'birthday'. Your letters would be so much longer to read if I had. Why you have presents and a party, I will never know. For my 'birthday' I get beat up worse than normally.  
  
Vegeta  
Saiya-Jin no Ouji  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Boy,  
  
Seeing as you have no respect for my genius, I will call you 'boy' until you choose to call me by my real name (which, by the way, is Bulma B-U-L-M-A). Thank you for remembering my birthday. The dead rat from your planet was....to say the least....shocking. Never have I seen such a specimen. I started in on it immediately, trying to see how it ticked! What a marvelous bone structure it has! I'm getting off subject here, any ways, when is your birthday, in Earth time?  
  
Bulma  
Smartest person on Earth  
  
P.S. You will have to tell me a million times and more to get me to refrain from asking that question!  
  
PPS Where do you live?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Girl,  
  
I can call you whatever I damn well please. I'm glad you found my little 'present' amusing. It had been meant to gross you out. I have heard, somewhere, that Earth girls are quite squeamish. I don't quite agree with the statement that you are the smartest person on Earth. I think, that if you are the smartest, then your entire race must be dumber than the rat I sent you--yes, even if it was dead.  
  
(1)  
  
P.S. My 'birthday', as you call it, would be on the 27th of the 8th month on your planet.....every other year.  
  
PPS. Stop asking me that damn question because I will not answer it!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Boy,  
  
I did not appreciate the usage of language in your last letter. Please refrain from using such language in the future. You do realize, that even if you meant to insult my people and myself, you did not succeed. You ended up calling me smart, which, if you haven't noticed, is a compliment.  
  
Bulma  
Still the smartest person of Earth  
~ 


	5. Default Chapter

Ok....um...my internet is acting up, and I'm not sure that the computers at the library have disk drives. Here's the next chapter of 'By Mail or Journal' I don't know how I am alive to write this, tho...Rachel wants to kill me....for graduating the school gave us....towels....are they hinting at something perhaps? *lol* J/K On with the chapter, aighties?  
  
Oh, yes, this is a chapter with ChiChi and....guess who in it!! Ok, believe me, it's not Bulma, although she's in her to!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
By Mail or Journal  
Chapter 5  
  
~Two and a half years later~  
  
He woke up disoriented, not knowing where he was. He stood up, growing to his full height. His hair stood upon end at all directions, his black, pupilless eyes staring coldly at the planet around him. He was in a place surrounded by a ring of flames that stretched as far as the eye could see. A castle seemed to be situated in the middle of it all. He paid no attention to the small footfalls that came closer and closer to him and gazed upon the blazing inferno.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They were running towards the crash site instead of away from it. Everyone else had fled, their only thoughts on getting away from whatever it happened to be. Whether it was just a meteor or ad alien spacecraft, not many were around to see. The blast had occurred near the black-haired girl's home where the blue-haired one was visiting.  
  
They were both females, although different in appearance. One had short, blue hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with short blue-jean shorts. A Titans(3) baseball cap was situated on top of her blue locks.   
  
The other had long, loose, black hair. Her outfit was the same as her friend, having ditched the bakini-like clothing she had worn in previous years, except with a white top. When they reached the sight, they found a young man staring at his surroundings. "Hi!" yelled the black-haired one. "My name's ChiChi!" His head whipped around to look at them, his face showed shock for a few seconds before quickly returning to a cold, emotionless facade. His mouth opened and closed almost like a fish's before he said something, and, even then, it came out kind of jumbled.  
  
"ChiChi you are not," he said, trying to get the words and syllables right.  
  
"Of course my name is ChiChi! Who else would I be? What's your name, by the way?" she asked.  
  
So as not to give himself away, he said the first name that came to his mind, "Goku my name is."  
  
ChiChi and Bulma giggled. "You sound kind of like Yoda! (I have nothing against the green dude...I have nothing against any green dudes, well, except the Saibamen...they can go rot like vegetables in Hell.)" said Bulma.  
  
"Who is this Yoda you speak of?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know! I'm probably the smartest person in the who universe!(1)" said Bulma.  
  
"No matter. All life is to be obliterated from this planet, goodbye," he said.  
  
"Hold up! Can't you make a compromise?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I will have to ask my king, but I doubt he will even consider it," said Goku.  
  
"Then get to the talking!!" shouted ChiChi. Goku growled but went to grab his scouter. He placed it on the ground; the small, green pane of glass facing him and flicked a switch.  
  
"What do you want?!" asked a very annoyed voice from the scouter, a hologram shooting out of the glass. Goku got on one knee, hand over the opposite side of where his heart would be, head bowed. "Ah...are you quite done with the purging yet?"  
  
"No sir, these weaklings wish to compromise so as to not have their planet taken over," said Goku.  
  
"What could these weaklings possibly have that the Saiya-jin empire would want?" asked the king.  
  
"Technology," said Bulma, who had listened to the previous question, quietly.  
  
"Quiet, wench. If the King would like to s-"  
  
"Hm....what kind of technology would your pathetic race be able to give our sophisticated race?" asked the old Saiya-Jin.  
  
"Depends on what you need. Healing chambers, got 'em. Ki blocking devices, we got 'em. Weapons of mass destruction, we got 'em. Capsules, we got 'em..." said Bulma trailing off.  
  
"Hm...almost tempting..." said the king. He turned his head to Goku. "You will stay to negotiate with whomever will give these things to us. They have one month. If negotiations are not over with before then, you will purge their planet with no mercy."  
  
"Yes sire," said Goku. The hologram flicked off and Goku got off of his knee, looking at the two girls. "You're lucky. My king does not do that for many. Lead me to the person who can give me these things so I may be on my way."  
  
"Um...I'm here for the rest of the week, so you'll have to wait for my father to come for me, since he's the one that can give you most of those things," said Bulma.  
  
"Fine. Until the rest of the week but for no longer, or I will personally break every bone in both of your bodies,"(2) said Goku viciously. "I don't want to spend another day on this planet longer than I have to."  
  
"Fine, fine, just don't throw a hissy fit and, I don't know, blow something up," said ChiChi. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll lead you back to my 'humble' abode." Goku just 'hmphed' and followed the two girls to the Ox King's fortress.  
  
They received a warm welcome from the Ox King....until he saw the young Saiya-Jin standing slightly behind his daughter and her friend. "Who is he?" he asked.  
  
"He's Goku. We found him near where that crash was!" said ChiChi.  
  
"Oh, all right, then. He can have one of the guest rooms as long as he needs to stay," said Ox King.  
  
"I will only be needing to stay for the remainder of the week, sir," said Goku, speaking for the first time in the Ox King's presence.  
  
"That's when Bulma is leaving! What a coincidence!" said the Ox King.  
  
"It is no coincidence, sir," said Goku, looking up slightly.  
  
"Huh? Well, I'll have no hanky-panky while you are staying in my home, young man," said the Ox King, taking Goku's words the wrong way. Bulma and ChiChi's cheeks grew red.  
  
"Dad!!" they both moaned. Goku looked at them confusedly.  
  
"I thought you said your father was picking you up at the end of the week, and yet you call this man your father....this makes no sense," said Goku.  
  
"Bulma only calls me her father because, well, I'm like one to her!" said the Ox King merrily.  
  
"I do not get your human costoms, but, for now, I will believe them," said Goku stiffly.  
  
"ChiChi, will you show this young man to a guest room in the west wing?" asked her father.  
  
"Sure, dad," said ChiChi, grabbing Goku's hand and pulling him along with her.  
  
"Bulma, I'd like to ask you something, if you would stay for a moment," said the Ox King.  
  
"Yeah, dad?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd have ChiChi at your house a couple weeks earlier than planned," said Ox King.  
  
"No, she's never allowed at my house again," said Bulma sarcastically. "Of course she can come over!!"  
  
"Thanks, you see, I have a business meeting...so do you think you could take her with you when you leave on Saturday?"  
  
"Sure! But right now I better catch up with ChiChi," said Bulma, a smile on her face. She turned towards where the two had disappeared, intent on catching up with them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"So, Goku, what planet are you from? I don't think you're from Earth if you're trying to purge it....why are you trying to purge Earth, any ways? It's not like you can make anything off of it..." said ChiChi, looking behind her to see if he was even paying attention. He was, to say the least, glaring daggers at the floor and muttering in some language that didn't seem of Earth. "Goku....?" He looked up at her then, but he quickly put his head back down. "I'm talking to you, boy!" Goku had had enough. The next second found ChiChi up against a wall, Goku's hand putting a slight pressure, enough to inhibit her breathing slightly, on her wind pipe.  
  
"Do not talk to me in such a manner ever again, girl. Remember that I could crush you with my thumb and index finger if you annoyed me enough," he growled into her ear at a very low volume. ChiChi glared at him but nodded slowly. "Good, now take me to my room."  
  
"What do I look like? A slave?" she growled at him.  
  
"No, you look nothing like any of the slaves I've ever seen on my planet. Most aren't as beautiful as you," he whispered into her ear before releasing her and shoving her down the hallway. She said nothing, shocked, as she led him to the last room in the west wing. Had this arrogant...man....said that she was beautiful? "Well? Where is it? I am a very impatient person who could destroy this planet, anhialating all of the lifeforms upon it, in an instant."  
  
"I'll only lead you to it on one condition," said ChiChi.  
  
"What then? I don't have all day," said Goku sharply.  
  
"Well....I was wondering if you would take off that hideous brown belt and wear something nice for dinner, which, by the way, is in an hour," said ChiChi  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Well...how'd you like it? What is Goku going to say? I like making Goku like that....hehehe. Anyways....sorry about my delusional mind, its not your faults....I don't think.....don't worry if you don't like lemons it has nothing to do with the....wait...I can't say that it doesn't....'cause then G-- wait....don't want to ruin the surprise....hehehe...you won't have to read it, tho....I'll warn you when it starts and ends....if there's a lemon, the rating will go up, obviously...oh boy...I use too many periods, don't I? Well, ok, love all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, there.  
  
(1) Bulma thought he was insulting her since he spoke so slowly to her  
  
(2) I know Goku wouldn't act thing way in DBZ, but he's grown up as a Saiya-Jin on his home planet and who knows what else  
  
(3) Yamcha's baseball team, in case you didn't know  
  
Ja ne,  
Saturn-hime 


	6. Default Chapter

Hihi! I'm on a roll! I'm busy reading lots of fanfiction, though. Anyone have any good fanfiction? Anyone know any good fanfiction? Preferably B/V, G/V, or P/T.... So, how are you? I'm ignoring my dog and my mom is going to be pissed in a moment....hehehe....gr....Y98 is playing all really old songs right now and it's getting on my nerves....guess I'll have to switch to listening to the Sailor Moon theme song in Japanese again....not that I'm complaining!!  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously....the most costly thing that I own is, probably, my pair of Marching shoes....gosh, $30 for a pair of shoes....*sigh* So do you think I own DBZ?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
By Mail or Journal  
Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta growled low under his breath. Where was that baka Kakarot? They were supposed to be sparring! He barged into his room and grabbed his scouter. He placed it on his ear and immediately began looking for the third-class's ki signiture. To his shock, it wasn't anywhere on the planet at all. He knew where the baka was, then. His father had sent him on a purging mission, most likely. That bastard would pay when he was strong enough.  
  
The young prince would never admit it, but he actually respected the baka third-class. Ever since the first time the boy had beaten him, Vegeta had held a sort of sick, reserved respect for the 16-year-old. He respected him almost enough to choose him as one of his personal guards. The others could not hold a candle to the third-class whom, upon further questioning, even had *bonded* parents.   
  
Bonding, as all royalty had been taught, was for the weak. It left you open to suseptable damage from, not only yourself, but from your mate as well. It had been thouroughly bred out of royalty, though. Not one of the royal line since the legendary had bonded to their mate. To keep this from happening, the woman that bore their heir was killed shortly after the birth of the child. The young Vegeta did not know the rituals that went with bonding, although he should have been, at the very least, told how they worked. The reason surrounding this was due to the fact that, should he ever be even remotely tempted, he would know what was happening. The young prince walked down the corridor to his training room. The subject for today's lesson--weapons from other planets--was totally bogus. The young prince sighed and walked into the room that held his teacher.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"No."  
  
"What? This is my home that you are staying at, you had better abide by the rules," growled ChiChi after hearing his reaction.  
  
"I would not be here, you wouldn't either, for that matter, had it not been for your friend with blue hair. I suggest you not get on my bad side," said Goku. 'This can't be the same person I've been writing to for all of these years!' he thought to himself. She always sounded so....soft. Not the loud girl....well, woman.....he saw before him. He thought the person he had been writing to was a small, submissive girl. He had never imagined her to be so....Saiya-Jin like. He smirked slightly, her ranting tuned out completely.  
  
"Are you even listening?!" she asked, near the point of screeching.  
  
"No," he said honestly. Growing frustrated, ChiChi growled and lashed out with her fist. It connected squarely in his gut. The young Saiya-Jin blinked, his eyes giving away the surprise he felt for a few seconds. For a minute after, it seemed that there would be a repeat of earlier, but, instead, he laughed. "You don't know what you've just done, do you?" he asked her, smirking.  
  
"No, why don't you tell me?" she growled, noot wanting to be left in the dark on some ancient costom. For all she knew, she could have just started some mating ritual without realizing it, or something (*laughs*)  
  
"No, I don't think I will...." he said, grinning, and leaning in close to her face. She stared at his black eyes, not going to loose. His smirk was getting to her, though. It seemed to say that he knew everything....damn him. She turned her head just as he leaned forward to kiss her. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed as his soft lips made contact with her cheek. She stared, embarassed, at the young, blue-haired girl who was watching them, a small smirk gracing her lips.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
*grins* Nice place to stop, isn't it? I'm pure evil! If you want more, review! I'll probably post anyway, but it's always nice to know that people are reeding this! My grandparents are coming over for a week or two, so I may not be able to update for a while! Gomen nasai! I figured out how the 'program' button on my stereo works, so I'm happy! Should I start a new fic? I'm thinking of taking a bunch off of ff.net and reposting/doing them....hehe...so tell me what you think! Aighties?  
  
Oh, yes, I've decided to post for mediaminer.org, too....I know, I'm a traitor but *sigh* they weren't down at the time.....  
  
Amie: Oh, just admit it, you were getting bored with reading the same old fanfics over and over....  
  
I won't, and you know it! OoO Here's some advertising, which I don't normally do...but it's such a good story, and most of you have probably already read it, but if you haven't....  
  
The Golden Crown of the Heavens  
By: ssjprincess  
Couple(s): B/V  
  
READ IT!!! Much better than all my hopeless B/V's combined!  
  
*I'm a bitch,  
I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt,  
When you suffer,   
I'm your angel under cover....* 


	7. Default Chapter

I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!  
  
Hi guys! Are you angry with me for getting this out so late? I'm sorry.....marching band is very time consuming!! I swear that that isn't the only reason though!!!! I've had homwork out the wazzo!!! Plus writers block for about a month does NOT help, then being camping for about a week total doesn't help either....will you ever forgive me....even if it takes this long to get the next one out also?  
  
Now, here is this chapter, I love you all dearly!!!  
  
*lol* I just tried to drink my deoderant....hahahahah....  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Should I leave you two alone?" asked Bulma. Goku scowled at her for interupting and stalked off to the room that had been deemed his. As soon as he slammed the door, ChiChi began to shake.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Bulma, immediately concerned; she didn't see her friend shake in fear as she was doing right now for no good reason.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing," said ChiChi. Bulma's eyebrows raised skeptically, but she said nothing about it.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kakarot breathed in softly. This was a bad idea, letting the Earthlings live, and he knew it. The one with dark hair, although firey, wasn't strong enough to handle anything, and, yet, she had initiated a ritiual that was believed unhonorable by many in the upper classes. Being born a third-class, he has be brought up with the ideals that, not only was it allowed, but it was more than common in his bloodline than in any other. Too bad mating and bonding to other races was totally banned from their civilization, the Saiya-Jin being exiled or executed. Kakarot smirked, running his hand through his spikey hair. Oh what to do, what to do....  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Prince Vegeta growled and stalked down the hall, his eyes flashing in contempt. He wanted to kill something or at least take his anger out on somone or something, and he knew exactly who. "Radditz!" he yelled into his green scouter.  
  
"Yes, my Prince?" replied the young voice.  
  
"You. Me. Training Room. Now!!" he growled. Raditz, on the other end, gulped. His prince was thouroughly pissed, and he wanted to take his anger out on a punching bag that couldn't fight back. Usually, the prince would choose Raddit's younger brother, Kakarot, but he was off planet on his first mission. Naturally, when he wanted to kill someone, he would do it, but he wanted to maim, mangle, deface....Raddizt sighed and made his way slowly to the training rooms.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Unsinkable ships, sink  
Unbreakable walls, break  
Sometimes the things you think would never   
happen, happen just like that  
Unbendable steel, bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate the impossible...*  
  
~The end of the week(what, you thought I'd show you their dinner? use your imaginations, or if you beg enough, there will be a flashback. Also, the lemon, for all you hentai minds, would have happened within those couple of days[it would have been a CC/G])~  
  
The rumble of the light blue aircraft could be heard from inside the castle as it touched down. The letters CC were painted neatly on the side of the aircraft in a dark, almost navy, blue. Bulma ran out to greet it, leaving the dinner guests of the Ox King with peculiar looks on their faces. The man with purple hair that stepped out of the aircraft was bombarded by her as soon as his feet touched the earth.  
  
"Woah....Bulma, don't you think I could get my feet on the ground before you attack me?" he asked her.  
  
"Nope! I missed you! Chi's coming over sooner than expected, though, and I have a.....guest....sort of...that insists on chatting with you" the small girl with blue hair said in one huge breath.  
  
"Having ChiChi over early is fine, but what is this about a guest that would like to talk with me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you see, he landed here in a space ship and he was going to exterminate all life-forms on this planet but I jumped in and said that we might have technology that they don't have, so his king is giving us a month to negotiate with Goku!" said Bulma. Suprisingly, her father understood every single word she said (although he probably didn't believe most of it).  
  
"That's nice, dear, but we really have to leave soon, and I have no time to visit and chit chat. So why doesn't he come with us?" said Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Ok! So I have to get the or...."  
  
"We'll come to you!" said ChiChi, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"Yay you're already here! So now we can go and the Earth won't be taken over!" said Bulma, jumping into the aircraft with her small bag of personal items. Goku and ChiChi followed after her, the thre squashed in the tiny compartment.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
HI!!!! I'm finished! Does anyone have a beter spell check that I do? It takes me, like ten minutes to get to the spell check screen because my computer is a piece of crap....  
  
If you like this and want me to get my ass moving, review! It will make me feel special! And I'll love you forever!!!  
  
Disclaimer:   
Tirnea: Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear  
Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair  
Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy, was he?  
  
...*grins* Sturn owns next to nothing, so pwease, mr. lawyer peoples....dun sue!! 


End file.
